Even though the technology to delete specific chromosome sites of E. coli by using Cre/loxP site specific recombination is generally known, it has been required to prepare targeting vector and perform PCR (polymerase chain reaction) in every experiment to delete specific chromosome sites in the conventional methods. The random transposition of transposon into the chromosome is also well known. However, it has not been reported that chromosome sites of microorganism can be deleted using transposon together with Cre/loxP site-specific recombination